Sword
by Morningdove14
Summary: Shortly after X2. Jean Gray is never Dark Phoenix, Cyclops never dies. Instead, something much worse happens. The school is destroyed, mutants are captured and made into servants, and the X-men are captured and imprisoned. The anti-mutants have won, and Magneto and his few supporters have made themselves scarce. This is the tale of Sword, a young mutant, with a lot of power.
1. Prologue

Shortly after X2. Jean Gray is never Dark Phoenix, Cyclops never dies. Instead, something much worse happens. The school is destroyed, mutants are captured and made into servants, and the X-men are captured and imprisoned. The anti-mutants have won, and Magneto and his few supporters have made themselves scarce. There is no 'cure', though Leech has recently been found. This prologue simply tells the beginning of our hero's life… Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men. Any other relations to other materials or pieces of work are merely incidental, and I apologize in advance. I will not be repeating this as it applies to the full story.

Prologue

Ellen Sylva was delighted when her daughter was born.

Her husband, Joe Sylva, was angry. He wanted a son, and was only consoled by the fact that Ellen could try again, and give him the son he so desparately wanted. Until the doctor entered the room a few weeks later, and told them she couldn't have another child.

Joe was enraged. At his father's deathbed he'd promised to train his son in the arts of fighting, as his father had him.

Now he had a daughter. No son.

Ellen loved her dearly, so they christened her Aella Elma Sylva. Joe refused to eat for days, destroying twenty-two punching bags before he collapsed.

Once he woke up in his bed, Ellen at his side, she made a suggestion that would change their lives forever.

"Why don't you train Aella?"

Joe wasn't much of a thinker. It had never even occured to him to train a girl to fight. He didn't hate the idea. He would pass on his training and family secrets anyway.

Since Aella couldn't walk yet, Ellen made Joe promise not to train Aella untill she was five. He agreed, with the compromise of him at least teaching their daughter to make a fist.

When Aella was four, the Sylvas decided to homeschool her. It would be easier for Joe to make a training schedule.

Ellen taught her the alphabet. Joe waited for his turn.

On Aella's fifth birthday, Joe quit his job and dragged his daughter from the warmth of her bed to the cold of the basement training room.

Then it began. Joe taught Aella boxing forms and strategies, while Ellen watched from a distance. When Aella was six-and-a-half, it was clear she wasn't a boxer. So karate began. Then kung fu. Wrestling. Archery. Volleyball. She was terrible at them all.

Desparate, Joe took nine-year-old Aella to a professional.

"What's her style?" asked Joe, afraid of the answer.

The professional looked Aella up and down. He moved her arms. Asked for stances.

Finally, he nodded. "She's a fencer."

Joe felt a twinge of doubt. He knew nothing of the sword. He himself would also have learn in order to instruct her.

"Can you fence?" he asked the expert. The man smiled grimly, and the lessons began the next day.

The man's name was Sir John Alloham, and he took no jokes. He sat Joe down in a folding chair, and tuned his focus to Aella.

After an awkward moment's silence, he handed the nine-year-old a sword. He began instructing her on the most basic stance. He was shocked when she struck an advanced stance, and performed perfectly executed moves that were advanced even for him!

Angrily, Sir Alloham turned to Joe, who was equally as shocked. "IS THIS SOME KIND OF A JOKE?" he screeched. He took his cash, snatched his swords, and stormed from the room.

So Joe, after determining Aella had never touched a sword before, set out on a quest to find a better swordsman than her. The three Sylvas sold their home to voyage without an anchor in any place.

Joe failed his new quest miserably. Aella was, simply, the best.

When Aella was eleven, they bought a small apartment in Manhattan, and tried to settle down.

Every day, Joe made Aella practice her fencing, despite the fact she never got any better.

One day, she threw down her swords in disgust. "Why do I have to train?" she demanded. "Why?"

"So you'll be a warrior, my dear," replied Joe.

"I don't need to fight!" she yelled. "I just want to be a normal kid!" She clenched her fists, as her father used to force her to do constantly.

Her father drew back in fear and shock. Swords had sprung from her fists. Real, sharp, shining swords had come out of nowhere. Two of them.

Aella looked down, and gasped, gazing at her perfect swords that she had been born to use.

Her father pointed an accusing finger at his daughter. "You're one of them," he said. "You're a mutant!"

Ellen came from the other room and trembled. She cowered behind her husband from that monster of a daughter.

"Get out," she whispered. "Out of our home."

So Aella left. She took nothing. She unclenched her fists, and the swords disappeared, as if they had never been.

For nearly two months, she traveled the country, taking food from trash bins and people who were looking the other way.

Then she stumbled upon students from Professer Xavier's school, who were on a rare field trip. After realizing who they were, Aella begged them to take her in. They accepted, and she traveled back to the school with them, joining classes almost immediately.

When asked her name, she made up an alias.

She was Sword.

So, what do you think. Worth Chapter 1?

I need reviews, no matter how short! Please tell me if I got any facts wrong, or if I made any grammatical errors.

Thank you for your time!


	2. Chapter One

Hey! Thanks for all your lovely reviews, favourites, and follows! They really brighten up my day.

This chapter is of Sword at Professor Xavier's school. It's from her point of view, in third person. I call her Sword, because this is the new name, and the new identity she gave herself.

It's been almost a year since Sword left home, and she's made no contact with her parents.

Chapter One

Cyclops nodded at the class. "Dismissed." he said as the bell rang.

The students hurried to gather their books and leave; no one wanted to be a straggler.

It was the weekend at last! Every student chatted and made plans for the weekend, excited for their free time.

All except Sword. No one wanted to hang out with the one who glared daggers every time someone tried to be friendly to her. The one who studied constantly. The one who locked herself in empty rooms all alone for hours on end.

Just as she wanted it.

Sword was also looking forward to the weekend. One of the teachers was leaving on vacation for the next little while, and Sword could have the empty classroom all to herself. She could train. Pull out her swords again.

Her mind flashed back to the many times her father had dragged her into the training room. She shook her head.

"Forget about the past," she mumbled for the millionth time.

Ignoring the students around her, she pushed her way to her room. Sword had three roommates, who always managed to get on her every last nerve.

"Hi Sword!" squealed Stella. Stella loved girly, pink stuff. In Sword's opinion, she squealed and giggled WAY too much.

Stella's mutancy could make things vanish. Not people (yet), but animals and other objects. She would stare at something intently, and it would simply cease to exist. This made her very popular with the cook, as no matter how disgusting the "food" was, she would always turn in an emptied plate.

Sword ignored the high-pitched greeting, and made her way to her bed, where she dumped her books.

At that moment the door burst open, and her other roommates, Kitty and Allison tumbled in.

Kitty Pryde seemed to have an unending flow of friends, despite her problems at home. (Whatever they were, Sword never bothered to find out.) She had a natural beauty and cheer. Kitty could melt through walls, and everything else.

Allison was sarcastic, and not all that likable. She seemed to go through mountains of boyfriends. No wonder; she could make people like - or love - her. As soon as Sword had heard about Allison's ability, she had held her swords at Allison's throat, and made her swear never to use it on her. She and Allison never really got along.

"Where are you going?" Stella was very chatty today.

"Off," Sword muttered.

"Where?" Stella asked, unaffected by Sword's attitude.

Sword kept her silence, despite the raised eyebrow that came from Allison.

"Where?" Stella repeated eagerly.

Sword stomped out, and slammed the door behind her. She thought she heard a snicker. She stalked down the halls, clearing her mind in preparation for the coming practice session.

She entered the empty classroom and locked the door behind her, making sure she was alone.

She clenched her fists just right and - out they came. The swords shone in the afternoon light that poured in from the tall, floor-to-ceiling window. Sword took a perfectly balanced stance, and the imaginary army attacked.

She fought barely for three minutes, when a voice sounded in her head.

«Sword. It's Professor Xavier.»

Sword jumped, swords still flashing.

«I'd like to see you in my office, please.»

Sword sheathed her weapons relunctantly, and tried to push back the pang of fear. Students were rarely called into Professor X's office unless it was something really serious.

She unlocked the door, and hurried through the halls. They were quiet, and seemed almost eerie…

Sword shook her head, and walked faster, finally arriving at the professor's office, all too soon, but way too slowly.

"Come in," said a voice inside, before she had time to knock. She timidly opened the door.

Professor Xavier sat at his desk. He smiled kindly at her.

"Please, sit," he nodded at a comfortable-looking chair across from his wheelchair.

Sword sat gingerly on the edge of the chair, studying the room carefully.

There seemed to be no limit to the books that filled the office, piled everywhere, practically begging to be read from overstuffed shelves and tipping piles. Behind the professor, a pair of glass doors led out to an elegant balcony.

"I'm sorry I had to call you here like that," said Professor Xavier. "But you weren't in your room when I sent a messenger."

Sword merely nodded, not caring about the pleasantries.

The professor smiled gently. "I wanted to talk to you about-" He was interrupted by the school's alarm, as the glass doors behind him were smashed.

Sword clenched her fists.

So… what do you think?

Did I get the characters all wrong?

Is it worth another chapter?

Let me know soon!


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Sorry for the delay, everyone; I had a bit of Writer's Block. I love cliffhangers, but never know where to go after them!

Sword stiffened as six masked men followed the shattered glass' sharp decent into the office. They surrounded the professsor in instants, pointing their heavy guns at his head. She froze, unable to move, except to slowly begin clenching her fists.

She heard the Professor's voice in her head. «No, Sword! Don't try to fight! Run! Get away! Warn the others!»

Not fight?

She was Sword.

Her fists clenched.

Her swords shone.

The masked men didn't miss a beat as she lunged towards them. They acted quickly and effectively, clearly demonstrating their full abilities and expertise.

But Sword was faster.

Three of the masked foes tried to change their aim, but it was too late. In seconds, Sword slew all but one, her swords at his throat.

She looked at Professor Xavier, but he was distracted by something behind her.

"Don't move," a slightly muffled, male voice said. Sword turned her head slightly.

More than a dozen masked men swarmed through the now open door, their guns divided between the professor and Sword.

With her battle experience, Sword knew when the battle was lost. She glanced at the still professor. He seemed almost in shock.

Sword forced herself to relax, and unclenched her fists. The blades vanished, along with her nonexistant victory.

"I surrender," she said.

The professor said nothing.

Sword watched him, barely noticing as a masked enemy approched her… until he hit her on the head with the base of his gun, and everything went black…

That's it for Chapter Two! I know it's a bit shorter than the other chapters, but I had ro get past this block and POST SOMETHING!

So… how did I do? Did I completely mess up Professor Xavier? Is my story a horrible fanfic that needs to be deleted immediately? I demand reviews!


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

I would like to thank all my wonderful supporters and reviewers (hint, hint and thank you). A request made me rethink my original plans and change them to include this chapter. Thanks again, and I hope you enjoy!

Sword opened her eyes weakly, instinctively knowing she had only a few short moments before she fell back into unconsiousness. She felt the bonds around her fingers, arms and, legs. She found herself staring at a shiny black boot that sat a couple centimetres away from her face. In that boot was a foot, attached to a leg of one of the cursed masked men. He stood in a poorly-formed, clearly inexperienced at-the-ready fighting stance. Sword could tell he would be prancing around the room, if it weren't for his fellow fighters, who stiffly stood scattered around the office. They all seemed young and nervous… except for one. The straight-backed, tall, masked man was obviously the leader of the group, and seemed to have some authority and respect… though definitely not from Sword.

At that moment, the door burst open, and Sword peered over the man's boot, as most of the juniors startled, preparing to fire their heavy black guns.

But it was simply another black man of their own forces.

"Report?" the straight-backed man demanded in a firm voice.

"The mutant hideout has been secured, sir. The remaining mutant beasts have either fled or been safely contained."

"Very good," the leader nodded. "You have done well-"

At that moment, the paper in the room stormed and fluttered about, a chilly breeze sweeping through the professor's office. Sword though she could hear distant thunder, as if down a long tunnel…

A woman with short white hair flew into the room, her black cape flying around her black X-men student. Every single student at Xavier's school knew exactly who she was. Sword was no exception.

Storm.

Lightning crackled in the air as the masked ones drew back. Only the leader remained where he was.

"All of the mutants?" the man raised an eyebrow at the reporter, who barely squeaked in reply.

"Where is he?" the kind, gentle school teacher was gone, replaced by this cold storm of fury.

The straight-backed man didn't even blink. "Who?" He asked calmly, as if this was simply an everyday occurance.

"You know who!" Storm's voice grew more and more powerful with each word. "Professor Xavier!"

The man tilted his head slightly. "The depressing, bald man who turned himself in? Miles away, by now."

Sword rose higher off the floor, the papers flying more furiously. "Where is he?!"

The man clucked his tongue softly. "There's no need to make such a mess."

The lightning flashed brighter.

His eyes gave away a hint of a smile. "I have no idea. It's top-secret."

The thunder was much clearer now, and Storm's eyes glowed brighter. She glared at the man. "We'll find him. We'll find him soon. And then, you and I are going to have a little talk."

Storm turned to leave.

Sword desparately tried to do something, to somehow tell Storm she was there. But the darkness was already closing in, dancing around the edges of her vision.

Storm left.

Sword closed her eyes.

The door closed.

She slumbered.

Wow! I'm fairly pleased with this chapter and how it turned out.

I hope I didn't get Storm all wrong. The version I used was mostly her movie self, with a little comic flair thrown in.

Before anyone asks, I have no idea who that man is. But I love his character, and will use him again.

Please review; it means a lot. I'm writing fanfictions for fun and to try to improve on my writing skills. I can't improve without input!

Thank you!


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

So far I have been very disappointed with the lack of reviews for that last chapter. However, I really love this story and decided to write the next chapter already. Enjoy!

Scanning Day.

Sword sighed. She hated the constant government security. What was she going to do, anyway?

In the countless weeks since Xavier's school had fallen, Sword had begun getting used to a dreary new home. A prison. For mutants.

During the first few days, Sword had tried continually to escape. But the government guards were clever, carefully adapted, and even designing special handcuffs for her fingers, so she couldn't draw her swords.

So she gave up.

"Government," she scoffed quietly to herself. "Look what it's become."

The former mutant-friendly president had finally been assasinated, replaced by a clear mutant-hater, President Rollo Montgomery, who had soon made new laws about captivity for the so-called "beasts".

New prisons had been secretly built months before the assasination of the former president, prepared for the major attack on the school.

Nearly all of the known mutants had been shipped to the prisons, isolated from the rest of the world in their solo cells. Others arrived daily, still protesting at the treatment. Their hope soon faded.

Scanning Day occured often. A simple check for smuggled items - so the prison guards said.

Sword hated it. The mutants were still humans, but they were treated like animals. Scanning Day was just another way for the government soldiers to bully the mutants; everyone knew it.

The prisoners had no choice but to oblige, dragged over to wait in line, often for hours on end.

So Sword waited with the others. Somewhat patiently. She swallowed. She was tough. She could handle a few insults.

The first shove came from a middle-aged, scrawny man. "Get 'n line, Beast," he snarled.

Sword said nothing, keeping her thoughts to herself.

"Whasa matter?" the man smirked. "Scared?"

Sword took a deep breath.

"Oh, silly me," he sneered. "I forgot. Beasts ain't gone feelings."

Sword lost her cool. "Well, I suppose you should know."

The soldier seemed confused. "Whatsat s'posed ta mean?"

Sword hid a smile. Was he really that stupid? "You're more of a beast than I will ever be."

The soldier's eyes narrowed. "Are ya accusin' me o' bein' one o' dem cursed mutants?!" he said loudly. The other prison guards turned, and the fellow waiting mutants' nervousness grew.

The overseer of the squad stepped forward, a growing fury in his eyes. "Are you Sword?" he growled.

Sword held her breath. Denying the insult she had made would be useless with these bullies. She slowly nodded.

"Come," he said, stepping back for her to follow him.

She looked at the other prisoners, but in the eyes of the few who would meet her gaze, she saw only despair. Sword swallowed, knowing she was heading off to certain doom.

She followed the soldier to an unlabled, closed door. He opened it, and gave her a push, causing her to stumble. Sword glanced around the room, a tiny, cramped office, her eyes landing on a calm man who sat a cheap-looked desk.

"You!" she cried, recognizing the man. He was the smooth one who had calmly dealt with Storm, before Sword lost consiousness and was taken to that place.

"Me," the man agreed, "though I don't remember us ever meeting. This is 'Sword'?" He raised his voice to the gruff soldier, his eyes glued on Sword.

"Yep," the deep, rough voice rumbled, behind Sword.

"Good. Go."

The soldier didn't question the order.

The door behind him shut with a impressive thud.

"Now," the man leaned back in his chair, and set his feet on the desk. "How is it that you know me?"

"All the prisoners know you," Sword lied quickly.

"Tell the truth. I have not once revealed myself in front of any mutant prisoners outside this office."

Sword sighed. "I saw you in Professor Xavier's office."

The man smiled slightly. "Didn't notice you there."

"No one did. Except the ones who took me here."

"I assume you witnessed the spectacle after you were contained?"

Sword gave a short nod.

"Ah. Interesting." He paused. "Now, as I was recently going over my files, I couldn't help but notice your interesting beastly quality."

Sword kept her silence, waiting.

"And your poor containment situation." He waited, but Sword made no response.

"So I had these made."

He took out two smallish, rectangular, gray, metal boxes. He inserted a key into one of them, and it popped open. "Hold out your hand."

She did so, and he held it down to the desk with a fist. He carefully removed the small finger cuffs with the other hand.

Sword tried to clench it when she had the chance, but his fist stayed strong. He moved quickly, placing her hand in the open box, and snapping it shut, her wrist poking out. Her hand fit perfectly, leaving no wriggle room for her fingers.

"Your other hand," the man said, releasing her boxed one.

Sword glanced at the door.

"The door is locked, security cameras and guards on duty, and that box restraint has a built-in tracking device. Give me your other hand."

Sword reluctantly obliged, letting the man lock her other hand in a box.

"There," he said. "That's better." He studied her. "You're a quiet one."

"I don't see the point of being loud," she said through clenched teeth. She took her boxed hands off the desk.

The man smiled. "Except when my men weakly insult you. I'm going to have to have a special camera installed in your cell. You're one worth studying." He pressed a buzzer on his desk. "We're done."

As the gruff overseer led Sword back to her cell, she noted that the man had treated her like a human being.

So… how did I do? I'd love to here from you. REVIEW!


	6. Chapter Five

Sword 5

Chapter Five

I still have no reviews for chapter three or four! I would love to hear from you!

What do you think of the title? Is it too plain and boring? Is it five-star catchy? Any suggestions for a better one?

In the meantime, I'm just going to keep writing, before I lose my burst of inspiration! Enjoy!

Sword was bored.

At first, Sword had been nervous, soon paranoid as a new video camera was installed in the dirty wall, recording her every move.

Now, she was simply bored. With nothing to do, and nothing to look forward to but the next soggy, stale meal or a rest on the short, damp, rotting bench, what was she to do?

She leaned against the damp wall and closed her eyes, moaning softly. And her eyes snapped open. She sat up alertly.

The guards were bringing a new prisoner in. Sword shifted her position as she heard the cries. She got to her feet and went to the bars, watching as two guards pushed the newest prisoner into the cell across from her.

Swird squinted trying to make it out, trying to be sure.

It was.

Storm was in the prison cell across from hers.

I know it's really, really short, but I just had to get something out there after this massive case of writer's block. I'll try to make the next one a LOT longer. Hey! Do you know what would help? REVIEWS!


	7. Adoption

Hello my readers. And other random people out there.

I come to you today with some sad news. I will not be continuing this story. As you may have noticed, I haven't updated in a long time.

The thing is… I'm completely out of ideas!

So I'm doing something risky. i'm putting this story up for adoption.

Previously, I have seen authors discontinue stories that I have ideas for and wish I could write. Ever felt like that? Well, here's your chance.

If you're interested, please PM me. I'll check you out, maybe review some of your stuff, and let you know.

Then, if I like you… the story is yours.

The legend of Sword is up for adoption.


End file.
